


777

by whitencise



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Rant, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitencise/pseuds/whitencise
Summary: im unlucky is all





	777

with hands dripping gold, the nurturing, the innocence of purity, the luck- they’re fed. i choke and feel my limbs rippling out of my reach, my eyes grow heavy. just like that it’s gone and i can’t get a glimpse of glory. oh, how the drops of euphoria draw dots on the unworthy. the gold runs perfectly across the silky smooth skin. the gift of not needing to perceive even though perception is vital seems more prevalent now. to crack the codes of the people, of the universe, is left to the others. infinities and meticulous crafts are constantly ignored. wouldn’t life be easier if i were beautiful. riches chew me up and spit out the bitter that is me. “im distasteful,” they tell me, and i agree, gracefully burning my tongue off. ashes coat my teeth now, reflecting the sweet sunshine. the things i wanted to say stored in a book left overflowing. i can never be a book smart, pinned up, straight lined, god loving, beautiful face. i guess i got unlucky, evil energies dancing around my brain. the harder i think, the more punishments are bestowed upon me. wish i could’ve hit that 777.


End file.
